The Heart of a True Warrior
by Saisempai
Summary: After the tournament, Yusuke and his friends are sent to Hogwarts to investigate a demon that has been living inside of Hogwarts for monthes. This story centers mainly around the Urameshi Team.
1. Remembering Genkai

Yea, I know, this is another one of those Yuyu and Harry Potter x-overs, but oh well. This is my second Yuyu and Hp crossover but the only thing different is that Gohan isn't in it. A/n, this takes place after the Dark Tournaments but I only saw up to the episode where Genkai died so I'm just adding my own twist to it.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows that I don't own either Yuyu or Harry Potter.  
  
Enjoy  
  
The Heart of a Warrior  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara sat in a wooden boat that was sailing on water. It proved to be a horrible night for sailing. It was windy and cold and many of the students could feel the icy, cold raindrops dripping onto their facing. Yuske and his friends had received invitations to attend a school called Hogwarts for a year. They were invited because of the evil that was lurking around in the school. So basically, they were invited to protect the school.  
  
They had received their letter just two monthes ago. Genkai had implanted the Spirit Wave Orb into Yusuke and had died a few days' afterwords. Yusuke and the others had learned to deal with this ordeal. They knew at some point, they would have to learn to go on not dwell on it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Yusuke was sleeping in bed and dreaming of times of the past when Genkai was still alive. Though they weren't the best of times, it still enlightened him a bit that Genkai was still living in his dreams. He then woke to a knocking on the door. "Yusuke, wake up. Your friend is here to see you." Said Atsuko. She turned to face Kurama, "He'll be right up. Just wait here." Kurama simply nodded.  
  
Yusuke turned the handle to let his guest in. "Hey Kurama" "Good morning, Yusuke. How are you doing today?" Yusuke replied, "Not much. I'm still dreaming of the past. It seems like I can't stop. If she had told me that she would fight Toguro soon after, I would have let her take the orb back. Instead, I was only thinking of myself and took refused to give her the orb only because I wanted more power. I'm such an idiot!"  
  
"Yusuke, you mustn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. I guess it's true what they say, 'You never how much someone means to you until they are gone' At least you have part of her in you, the Spirit Orb I mean."  
  
Yusuke replied, "I guess. I didn't tell anyone this because I didn't know what she really meant. She said, 'The only way you will be able to use the power, is by unleasing it with your heart.' Those were her last words. She might have been talking about the power of the Spirit Orb, but then if she was, how did I manage to beat Toguro?"  
  
"Huh? What's that?" asked Kurama. "What's what?" Kurama pointed at a blackish, brownish blur that was coming straight at them. It flew through the window and released to yellowish letter into Yusuke and Kurama's hands. And that's how it all started. It seemed that all four of the fighters had gotten the same letter.  
  
~End Flashback~  
The four looked up in amazement at the enormous castle that was towering above them. A few minutes later, they were walking up the steps of the school. An old lady wearing a pointed hat came into appearance.  
  
"Please wait here while we get ready for the ceremony. When you walk in, before you sit down at a table, you will be sorted into you houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You and you classmates will be a sort of family. Any rule breaking will cause a lowering of you points. Your acheivements will earn points. When you are sorted, you will sit with you house and wait for the feast to begin." She explained and walkd away.  
  
"A family? Hmph." Grumbled Hiei. "Now, now Hiei. Remember that we're here to find that evil that's been here in this school." Whispered Kurama. "Hn. Whatever."  
  
Professor McGonagall returned. "We're ready for you." 


	2. The Year Begins

Chapter 2  
  
The Year Begins  
Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall. When they entered, the room silenced and stares flew towards the first years. Whispers then began to arise. Some of the first years were staring up at the transparent ceiling. They came to a halt.  
  
"When I call your name, step up and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat over heads and you will be sorted. Once sorted, you will join your classmates at your table," explained McGonagall.  
  
She began to read off a list.  
  
"Sullivan, Steven"  
  
A pudgy boy climbed his way up. By the time he got to the stool, he was panting. He placed the hat over his head and it shouted, " HUFFLEPUFF!" Once more he panted his way to the table. Hufflepuffs were cheering.  
  
"McNuff, Crystal"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Again there was cheering. It kept on going like this for a few mintues.  
  
"Kuwabara, Kazuma"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea." Kuwabara stepped up and placed the hat over his head.  
  
The hat started to whisper. I see. Very complicated mind. Hmmm.too dumb for Ravenclaw. Kuwabara was pissed. And you're not evil enough for Slytherin. Well then. It has to be GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Kuwabara smiled. Gryffindors were cheering loudly. McGonagall silenced them and went on.  
  
"Kurama.." ~That's odd, thought McGonagall, he doesn't have a last name. Neither does this Hiei person. She looked at the list.  
  
Kurama sat on the stool with the hat over his head. Well now, it's pretty obvious that you belong in Ravenclaw. But wait, what's this? You've lived another life before. A life with great evil and courage. Hmm.you wouldn't do well in Slythering the way you are now so it's Gryffindor!!  
  
~It's about time!~ Thought Kurama. "All right! Kurama's in my house too." Shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"Urameshi, Yusuke"  
  
Yusuke put the hat on. And after five minutes of deciding, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered loudly again. Now it was time for Hiei.  
  
"Hiei"  
  
Hiei took his time to walk up. He put the hat on with some difficulty but he finally got it on. The hat began to speak.  
  
Hmmm.I sense great evil in you. But there's also a bit of kindness in your heart for a loved one. So difficult to choose. You've killed many people I see. Then let it be SLYTHERIN!  
  
~One more mintue and I would have barbecued the hat~ He thought.  
  
He also took his time to the Slytherin table. It was now Slytherin's turn to cheer.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama were disappointed that Hiei wasn't with them.  
  
"YES! Hiei not in the same house! This is so cool!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
The sorting ceremony soon ended and the feast began.  
  
A boy with messy brown hair came over to the three youkais. "Hi, my name's Harry Potter. This is Ron and Hermione." Harry said pointing to his two best friends. Yusuke replied, "Huh? Oh hi. The name's Yusuke. That's Kurama and Kuwabara." He did the same and introduced his friends. Harry and his friends sat down next to them and began to eat.  
  
Meanwhile at the Slytherin table....  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting across from Hiei. He looked over at him and thought ~Hmm. he'd be a perfect bodyguard.~ Malfoy streched out his hand and said, " The name's Malyfoy, Draco Malfoy. I like the way you act. You seem perfect in Slytherin. You really don't want to be enemies with me like Potter is. That's why I'm giving you a chance to hang with me and my friends. This is an offer than only an idiot would refuse."  
  
Hiei ignored the hand and replied, " Hmph, only an idiot would accept that offer." He began to eat.  
  
Malfoy was furious. How dare that punk act this way towards a Malfoy! Right then, he began to plan revenge.  
After the feast, the prefects led the first years to their dorms. Soon enough, the entire castle was silent.  
  
In a deserted and forgotten corridor, a demon that looked like a human with a horn sat against the wall.  
  
He thought to himself ~So, Koenma sent four youkais to find me, did he? Hmph, what a pathetic fool. No one can amount to my power, NO ONE.~ 


	3. A New Friend

Sorry this chapter took so long. I had stupid writer's block. Oh well, here it is.  
  
Sanosuke from Rurouni Kenshin is in the fic. Just picture him as an 11-year-old for those who watch the series.  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own Kenshin, Yuyu, or Harry Potter  
  
A New Friend  
  
Yusuke and his friends went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They saw that Hiei was already there.  
  
"Yusuke! Over here! We saved seats for you guys." Shouted Harry. ~What a dork~ thought Yusuke. Slowly, they walked over to Harry and his friends, sat down, and began to eat.  
  
Kurama started to eat when he noticed the kid next. He was wearing the normal Gryffindor robe and a red headband. The kid had sadness in his eyes and looked depressed. Kurama kept on staring until the kid looked at him. "Can I help you? You've been staring for me for quite a while now." Kurama was startled.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice that I was staring. Please forgive me." Kurama replied.  
  
"Right." ~ What a weird kid. ~ The boy thought.  
  
All of a sudden, the Great Hall violently shook. KABOOM!!! A great fiery explosion came from outside. The room was heated up in a matter of seconds. Voices of the students could be heard in the chaos. "ATTENTION! ATTENTION!! EVERYONE WILL CALM DOWN!!!" shouted Dumbledore. In a few minutes, the Great Hall cooled down to its normal temperature and students managed to calm down. Dumbledore continued, "Students will report to their normal classes. Teachers that do not have a class now will follow me. The students scurried out of the hall and into the corridors. Only two teachers, McGonagall and Snape, went with Dumbledore.  
  
As the three ran to their first class, Yusuke spoke up, "What the hell was that?" Kuwabara replied, "I dunno, but the explosion was full of evil energy. At least, that's what I felt." "The evil youkai that the Koenma told us about must be the source of it." Said Kurama. The entered the Defense of Dark Arts classroom.  
  
What they didn't know was that the boy from breakfast was right behind them. Listening. "A youkai? Evil energy? What's going on?" he whispered to no one.  
  
When Ravenclaw and Gryffindor settled down, the teacher introduced himself. "Welcome class, my name is Professor Lupin. This year will be a bit different than most years. You see, a few months ago during the summer, someone entered the school. No one knows what happened but the thing, whatever it was, must have done something that prevented him from going more than 3 miles from school grounds because now it can't leave. Even though no one has seen or found him yet, it still wanders around the school in the shadows. I mean, he could be in this very classroom without us knowing it. The teachers have talked it over and agreed for each class to be teaching something that'll help if you should encounter it."  
  
After he was finished speaking, more than half the class either had their mouth wide opened or was paralyzed. ~Hmm. could that be what those guys were talking about? ~ Thought the boy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think caused the explosion Albus?" asked McGonagall. "I'm afraid that I do not have an answer for that Minerva" he answered. The three professors made their way through the smoke. The explosion had occurred in the Forbidden Forest. After a few minutes, they found themselves standing on a circle of ashes where trees used to stand. "Well, we've found where the explosion started." Said Snape. "It looks like what caused the it isn't here anymore. We should head back to the castle." Replied Dumbledore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in the classroom, Lupin was teaching them a spell that would paralyze the enemy long enough to get away. He paired the students up to practice on each other. As usual, Yusuke and Kuwabara were together. Kurama and the kid were paired up.  
  
"Now that you're paired up, introduce yourselves." Said Lupin. The room filled with chattering. "My name is Kurama. I believe we've met early this morning." Said Kurama "Umm yea.my name's Sanosuke Sagara, but you can call me Sano if you want." Sano replied. The students got to work and before they knew it, class was over.  
  
"Finally. What do we have next?" asked Yusuke. Kurama looked at his schedule and replied, "Potions. Oh yea, I want you to meet somebody," he pointed at Sano, "this is Sanosuke Sagara. You can call him Sano for short." "Hi. My name's Yusuke and this is Kuwabara." Said Yusuke. "Nice to meet you. We'd better get to class. I hear this Snape guy is real mean."  
  
~Well, he seems nice enough~ thought Yusuke.  
  
The four went to class. When they got in, they noticed that Slytherin was there too. "Hurry up and take your seats. We've no time for talking," Snape barked at a group of Gryffindors. "When you come to my class, either you're on time or you're in detention. In my classroom, there will be no fooling around. You will pay attention and listen to my every word. Those who follow my rules will get out of here safe and those who disobey will regret it."  
  
Kurama and Sano sat next to Hiei while Yusuke and Kuwabara sat at the table next to them.  
  
"Open up your textbooks to page 45 and start coping the main points," Said Snape, "and no talking!"  
  
After 20 minutes of silence, students began to finish up. Hiei, Kurama, and Sano were already done.  
  
~This is stupid. This is so stupid! I'm going to kill that puny Koenma when I get back. He'll pay for putting a youkai like me in a position like this~ thought Hiei.  
  
"Well, I see you're done Hiei." Spoke Kurama. "Shame that we couldn't be in the same house though."  
  
"When I said no talking, it applied to everyone, specially you, Mr. Kurama." Said Snape.  
  
Apparently neither Kurama nor Hiei heard him since they continued to talk. "I'm going to kill Koenma. Right now I should be watching Yukina instead of this stupid school."  
  
"Mr. Hiei! How dare you insult Hogwarts? You should be honored to come here. And you, Mr. Kurama I have had enough of your talking. Detention for the both of you and 10 points from Gryffindor. This is the first time I've given a Slytherin detention before." He sneered.  
  
"I'll bet." Said Sano. "Mr. Sagara, would you like to join your friends?" asked Snape.  
  
"No sir." He replied. ~Loser~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
~At the Great Hall~  
  
"I can't believe what a jerk Snape is." Said Yusuke. "Don't take it too personally, he like this to everyone 'cept Slytherin. Except for when it come to Harry, then it's personal." Explained Ron.  
  
" Right, whatever you say Ron. All I know is that Snape is going to make Kurama and Hiei do something nasty. " Said Harry.  
  
"It doesn't bother me, really. Anyways, what do we have next?" Said Kurama.  
  
"Umm. Charms, I think." Replied Sano.  
  
"You guys are lucky, we have History. And you won't believe how boring it is. Unless you're like Hermione over here." Said Ron. "Ron!" replied Hermione. "I'm just kidding. You sure take things too seriously."  
  
They started to eat. Sano was the only one who was thinking about what happened this morning. ~Hmm. I wonder what that big explosion was. It was too immense to have been a normal human. Could he have come to look for me? Did he know that I would be coming here this year? But.~ He was cut off by Kurama. "Why aren't you eating Sano?"  
  
"Is something the matter?" asked Kuwabara?  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing's the matter, I'm just thinking of something." Replied Sano.  
  
=======================================================  
  
Sano looked out his window. The young boy had just finished his first day at Hogwarts, even though it had been kind of boring.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were at detention with Snape and Yusuke and Kuwabara were still downstairs pigging out. ~ It sure is beautiful out tonight. Look at all those stars. Why am I even here, I'm not even a wizard. I wasn't even suppose to have come here, so why am I here? ~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Urameshi, Yusuke"  
  
Yusuke put the hat on. And after five minutes of deciding, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindor table cheered loudly again. Now it was time for Hiei.  
  
"Hiei"  
  
Hiei took his time to walk up. He put the hat on with some difficulty but he finally got it on. The hat began to speak.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
He also took his time to the Slytherin table. It was now Slytherin's turn to cheer.  
  
"Matthews, Steven"  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
After 30 minutes.  
  
"Alright, that seems to be everybody." Said McGonagall. "Excuse me ma'am, I haven't been sorted yet." Said a small voice. "What is your name young man?" she asked.  
  
He replied, "Sagara, Sanosuke."  
  
McGonagall looked over the list. ~ That's odd; there's no Sagara, Sanosuke here. Oh well~  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I must have missed your name," she lied, "Please come up."  
  
Sanosuke walked up and put the hat on. The hat began to whisper so that only Sano could here, ' That's strange, your not a wizard. Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. Let's see, you are loyal to your friends and have great courage. You have lost someone of great importance to you.' "Let it be Gryffindor!"  
  
~After the feast~  
  
The students went to their dormitories while the first years were being shown there. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked up to Sano. "Mr. Sagara, May I see you in my office for a moment?" asked the headmaster. "Yes sir."  
  
They went into Dumbledore's office and sat down. McGonagall took out the scroll that contained all of the first year's names. "Mr. Sagara, it has come to my attention that you were not suppose to be attending this year. That is because you are not a wizard, am I right?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes sir. But I have the letter." Sano replied. He took out his letter and showed it to Dumbledore. He looked it over and said, "Well, this is from Hogwarts. It's just that we normally don't invite muggles to a wizard school. And even though you have your letter, your name wasn't on the list of first years."  
  
"So what's going to happen? I mean, one morning I woke up and found the letter. Since I had no where to stay, I decided to come so I replied using the same owl that delivered the letter."  
  
"Albus, I don't remember receiving any letter from a Sagara, Sanosuke." Said McGonagall.  
  
"Well then, until we find out what happened, you shall stay here at our school and attend classes." Replied Dumbledore, "Now, hurry off to your dormitory."  
  
"Yes sir." Said Sano. He left the office and went to his dorm.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
~That was a weird day. I wonder if 'he' had something to do with it.. ~  
  
__-----------------------------------------------------------------------__  
  
End of Chapter Three Plz review 


End file.
